An exemplary embodiment relates to a silencer used in a photoreceptor of an imaging device.
Imaging devices having cylindrical photoreceptors (sometimes called photoreceptor drums) can incorporate flanges attached to ends of the drum for holding and driving the photoreceptor in a print engine of the imaging device. In such a photoreceptor, a silencer may be utilized to eliminate noise, such as, for example, blade squeak caused when, for example, a cleaning blade in the print engine rubs against the photoreceptor. Typically, silencers are plastic cylindrical forms that fit inside the photoreceptor drum. The silencers that fit inside the photoreceptor drum typically are held in place by friction. For example, a typical silencer is a plastic tube-like member having a longitudinal slit (so the silencer has a C-shaped cross-section), which allows the silencer tube to be compressed (e.g., radially squeezed), slid into the photoreceptor drum while in the compressed state, and then released so that the silencer tube expands and engages the internal surface of the photoreceptor drum by friction. The silencer basically reinforces the photoreceptor drum, and changes the resonance frequency of the drum so as to avoid the vibrations that generate blade squeak, for example. The flanges may then be adhesively secured to either end of the photoreceptor drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,851 discloses a cylindrical photo conductor drum which has a drum body. A flange is inserted with a snug fit (i.e., friction fit) on the front side of the cylindrical drum body. The dimensions of the drum body and flange must be precisely matched in the area of the snug fit resulting in the drum body and flange being self-fixed after assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,773 discloses an end flange capable of translating a rotational force from an outside source to a hollow cylindrical member such as a photoreceptor drum. The end flange is mounted to the photoreceptor drum without the use of an adhesive material. In particular, the flange is forced into the inside of a photoreceptor such that an outer diameter of the flange will firmly contact the inside surface of the photoreceptor. Thus, an inner compression load is applied to the flange during and after assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,196 discloses an end flange secured to at least one end of a hollow cylindrical photoreceptor drum by means of a partially wound coil spring. The spring has an inner end and an outer end, the inner end being secured to the end flange, and the outer end having an exposed arcuate outer surface in frictional contact with the inner surface of the hollow cylindrical photoreceptor drum.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,464 discloses a flange member engaged with an end section of a photoreceptor drum. The flange member includes a projection which fits into a surface hole (slot) located in the end section such that no adhesive is used between the engaging surfaces of the substrate and the flange member.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,321 discloses an end flange device which avoids the use of adhesive materials, in which resilient fingers of the flange device having pointed tips dig into and penetrate the inner surface of the photoreceptor drum.